The GOA (i.e. gate driver on array) technique is a driving method that achieves progressive scanning by manufacturing a gate scanning driving circuit on a thin-film transistor array substrate by a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display array manufacturing process.
At present, with the maturity of the integrated touch panel technique, embedded touch display panels are often used as display panels. In an embedded touch display panel, there is a risk that a constant-voltage high level cannot maintain at a high voltage level due to the competition between circuits when abnormal power-off occurs in the panel. As a result, the residual electric charges in the pixels cannot be released, which causes the residual of electric charges in the pixels and abnormal display of the panel.